


My Love, My Darling, My Husband

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Pirate AU - My Contribution to Bouncey's AU [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pirates, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier saves Geralt during a battle with another ship
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Pirate AU - My Contribution to Bouncey's AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195364
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	My Love, My Darling, My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're my land ahoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641766) by [Bouncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey). 



“Geralt!” Jaskier screamed, his voice taking on an ethereal tone, his siren blood shining through.

The crew of the ship they were trying to commandeer fell to their knees, hands covering their ears. The crew of the Kaer Morhen were better prepared, they’d seen the danger coming and plugged their own ears before the half-siren’s scream could affect them. Eskel met Starkey’s concerned gaze as Geralt crumpled to the deck, blood already staining his shirt. Lambert shoved the wax into his ears and began to tear through the remaining crew, the sickening sound of steal cutting through flesh filled the air, and it wasn’t long before the rest of Geralt’s crew joined the massacre. Jaskier’s attention was solely on his husband. He ran across the deck, his own sword clattering to the ground, tears streaming down his cheek.

Geralt swore as his pulled his hand away from his side, blood shimmering on his finger tips. “Jaskier,” the pirate captain coughed, “My wife.”

The siren sank to his knees next to his husband, cradling Geralt’s body in his arms. “Geralt, my love, my darling, my husband,” he cooed, gently pulling at the bloody stained fabric. Geralt hissed, wincing in pain, and Jaskier felt a surge of murderous fury at the men who had hurt his Captain. His nails dug into his palms, a stream of the Language falling from his lips. If it were up to him they would all die horribly slow deaths, but unfortunately the crew of the Kaer Morhen had already done the job efficiently and cleanly.

Jaskier hummed softly as he pressed a kiss to Geralt’s brow, then lifted the pirate captain into his arms. Geralt had survived worse wounds in his time as the fearsome White Wolf, but he would most certainly have a new scar to add to his collection. Jaskier’s only regret was that he hadn’t been fast enough to save his darling Captain the pain.

“Eskel!” He barked at Geralt’s first mate. “Finish up here, I’ll see to the Captain!”

Eskel nodded “Aye!”

“I can walk, wife,” the pirate grumbled from his arms but the siren just shushed him.

“Let me dote on you, my love.”

Geralt groaned but said no more, allowing Jaskier to carry him back to their cabin on the Kaer Morhen without any further fuss. He gently laid his husband on their bed, his lips brushing Geralt’s cheek, then he went to get the supplies to tend to the stab wound. He sang softly to his love as he cleaned out the wound, trying to help numb the pain. Geralt hissed and gritted his teeth but he let his siren work. Jaskier paused once the wound was clean to place a kiss to Geralt’s palm. “You’re doing so well, love.”

“Thank you, wife,” Geralt said, his voice strained as he ran a thumb along Jaskier’s cheek.

The white-haired pirate sat up, face contorting into a grimace that he tried to hide from his siren, but Jaskier was watching his husband too closely. He sang sweetly into the Captain’s ear as he tightly wrapped the bandaged around Geralt’s torso, his fingers caressing the scars that covered the pirate’s pale skin. Geralt closed his eyes under Jaskier’s ministrations. Jaskier, satisfied that his husband was out of danger, kissed along Geralt’s jaw, shuffling on the bed so he could straddle Geralt’s waist, gently pushing the Captain back down onto the bed, careful not to put any pressure on the stab wound.

“Jaskier,” Geralt groaned, his hands settling on Jaskier’s thighs.

“I was so worried about you, darling,” Jaskier murmured, his lips brushing his husband’s neck. “When you fell, and the blood…”

The pirates fingers stroked up Jaskier’s thighs, cupping his ass. “I love you, my sweet siren.”

“I love you too, my darling Captain,” the siren sang breathlessly before his lips were captured in a blistering kiss by his husband. 


End file.
